


Réquiem

by Valdemirt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdemirt/pseuds/Valdemirt
Summary: Erwin y Levi sabían que lo suyo se trataba de algo imposible, un error, una ilusión. No obstante, con la vida pendiendo de un hilo, una profunda promesa era todo lo que necesitaban para sellar sus destinos en este mundo, y en otros.





	Réquiem

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a mis betas: Adler, el Partner-kun, quien se encargo del IC; a Neko Uke Chan, mi Onee-sama, quien me ayudó con la unidad y la coherencia; a KassaneT, mi bella Bae-chan, quien se hizo cargo de la gramática; y a mi ultimate beta (e ídolo de la escritura), Eradica, quien se hizo cargo de todo lo anterior y hasta me amenazó de muerte para que dejara de cometer errores con los posesivos y aprendiera cuándo escribir "le" y "lo" (?).

—¿Serías mi pareja, Levi?

Aquellas cuatro palabras que saltaron entre la conversación tan amena que mantenían, hicieron que el silencio cubriera la habitación con un manto de pesar. Casi se podía sentir cómo la tensión carcomía las paredes, y cómo un asqueroso musgo de incordio comenzaba a expandirse desde cada esquina.

—¿Levi?

Ante la seria (y en cierto sentido cálida) pregunta de Erwin, Levi se retiró la taza de té de los labios.

—Ya sabes la respuesta —dijo algo cabreado. Odiaba que Erwin tocara ese tema (de nuevo). Si las miradas pudieran matar, para esos momentos se estaría celebrando el séptimo funeral del comandante Smith.

—Bueno —la réplica de Erwin no se hizo de esperar—, cuando te conocí, tu objetivo era asesinarme, ahora…

—Hay decisiones que no pueden cambiar. Lo sabes. —Interrumpió al otro con la voz tan seca y hosca que le caracterizaba.

Cualquier otra persona habría notado la expresión de Erwin antes y después de oír eso tan estoica como siempre, pero Levi no. Los años a su lado le habían hecho percibir pequeños pero asombrosos detalles. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

Entre ellos no debía existir relación sentimental alguna, debían mantenerse unidos por su jerarquía, por el respeto mutuo de sus idiosincrasias y nada más. Eso fue lo que pactaron después haber ido demasiado lejos, después de su primera noche juntos.

En aquella noche, vívida e inolvidable para ambos, sucedió lo que se convertiría en su perdición durante los próximos días. Los labios vírgenes e inexpertos, se volvieron maestros de la seducción y el deseo; las manos torpes y trémulas, se tornaron diestras para calentar y avivar cada sensación con el tacto; y sus cuerpos… esos cuerpos que encajaban tan malditamente bien…

Pese a las arduas labores que representaban el diario vivir, jamás desearon fama o dinero, comodidades o mayor inteligencia, paz o distracciones ni nada; pero _esa_ esencia, aquella maldita, lujuriosa y adictiva esencia que les hizo perder tanto la razón como la noción del tiempo, también les hizo saber qué era lo que más pudieron haber anhelado.

Erwin jamás se perdonó aquella noche en la que tiró por la borda el bienestar de la humanidad y sus anhelos, que alguna vez también fueron los de su padre. Todo para pensar en aquellos gélidos pero hermosos ojos grises que en más de una ocasión le habían calado hasta los huesos, y que lo habían deseado tanto, tanto…

¡Por un demonio! Ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres, aunque aquel por quien traicionaba sus ideales no era cualquier hombre, era **_el_** hombre.

Por otro lado, Levi sabía a la perfección la clase de atracción que experimentaba por Erwin. Lo supo desde aquella noche que pasaron juntos… No, lo sabía desde mucho tiempo atrás. No se podía engañar a sí mismo, no era esa clase de estúpido. Por el bien de ambos se había mantenido al margen, cumpliendo sus obligaciones como capitán y escolta personal de Erwin porque sabía lo que sucedería si dejaba escapar, aunque fuese un mísero suspiro, de lo que no imaginaba ser capaz de albergar por una persona.

Ambos se convirtieron, no en amantes, sino en presos, presos de sus jodidas palabras y deseos; de sus promesas jamás pronunciadas y sueños más fervientes… hirientes.

Eran conscientes de lo que sentía el otro. Por supuesto que lo eran. Ni siquiera necesitaban de palabras para saberlo, bastaba con una simple mirada. Sus ojos no sólo eran las ventanas del alma propia, también eran los únicos que podían ver con tanta claridad lo que el resto de los mortales no.

Era justo por esas razones que sabían que no podían estar juntos. No en ese momento. No en ese mundo.

—Te lo pediré de nuevo. —Agregó Erwin con la determinación de un guerrero que no sabe darse por vencido.

El ceño de Levi se frunció y, de milagro, la taza que éste sostenía no se rompió pese a la fuerza con la que había sido depositada contra la mesa. La violencia con la que se levantó, hizo que su silla casi cayera al suelo. Lo exasperaba la conversación, incluso más de lo normal pues parecía que Erwin no se percataba de su hartazgo.

—¡Erwin…!

—No ahora. —Lo interrumpió—. Nunca en este mundo, pero definitivamente es una promesa.

Levi levantó una ceja, escéptico.

«Pensar que habías acumulado tanto estrés… Hacer las cosas con una sola mano debe ser difícil, uh» pensó. No retiró la vista de aquel hombre. Se le veía tan confiado, tan triunfal. ¿Qué es lo que había ganado con exactitud? No había de otra más que seguir escuchándolo.

—No importa lo que suceda, yo mismo me encargaré de ello. Te pediré matrimonio desde la primera cita.

—Oye, oye, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? —En esos momentos, Levi no sabía si en verdad debía preocuparse de que algo en el cerebro de Erwin ya no funcionara con normalidad, o si se trataba de otro de sus discursos alentadores pero extraños… más lo segundo que lo primero.

—Sabes —continuó Erwin—, mi padre no era un hombre de fe. Las deidades y el destino no satisfacían su ansia por la verdad, pero tenía sus propias convicciones. Él solía decir que sería muy egoísta pensar que somos las únicas formas de vida; deberían existir cientos de miles de millones, al menos.

» No obstante, lo que más llamó mi atención, fue una teoría que tenía acerca de mundos paralelos. Infinitas posibilidades en las que nuestras condiciones de vida son, en efecto, distintas.

» Justo por esos y más ideales, fue que desde niño quise seguir los pasos de mi padre.

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron un poco más de lo habitual, en sorpresa. ¿A qué venían esa clase de cosas ahora? Los ideales de Erwin solían ser tan atrevidos, que en muchas ocasiones le erizaban la piel, al menos en cuanto a tácticas y política respectaban. Nunca había querido tocar puntos más espirituales o morales ya que sabía de antemano que no era algo en lo que pudieran llegar a un acuerdo. Se atrevería a decir que ese hombre estaba algo loco, con todo lo que había vivido fuera de las murallas y el constante estrés de comandar una legión entera, era algo sencillo de afirmar; sin embargo, le convencía más pensar que se trataba de todo un excéntrico.

Tras analizar aquello, su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre luego de un suspiro cansado. Llevó una mano a sobarse el puente de la nariz luego de confirmar que Erwin se encontraba más relajado sobre su asiento. Eso era algo bueno, en cierta forma, ya que el ambiente se tornaba un poco tenso luego de que rechazaba _ese_ tipo de propuesta.

—¿Sucede algo? —Cuestionó Erwin.

—No. Sólo… —Se pausó para tomar un sorbo de su taza de té— Creí que te habías trastornado con el tiempo, pero parece ser que desde niño ya eras algo torcido (con tu forma de pensar); extraño, más bien.

Erwin dejó escapar un ligero gruñido a modo de respuesta, no era una queja, pero tampoco una afirmación.

—En fin, va siendo hora de que descanses. —Terminó su bebida y se levantó de la silla. A esas alturas, era casi una rutina hacer compañía al comandante durante las noches, no sabía la clase de planes que se le podían venir a la mente y sobre los cuales tendrían que discutir. Les ahorraba tiempo. Sin embargo, en otras ocasiones sólo entablaban largas charlas nocturnas antes de irse a dormir.

—Levi.

A paso firme, Erwin se encaminó a la salida, tomando al nombrado de la parte superior del brazo antes de que éste abriera la puerta.

—Levi. —Repitió su nombre, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Ackerman soltó un suspiro cansado cuando sintió la espalda totalmente en contacto con el cuerpo de su comandante; ciertas partes _más en contacto_ que otras.

—Un viejo como tú ya no debería tener energía para estar así de duro a estas horas de la noche. —Agregó sin pudor alguno.

Erwin dejó escapar un sutil bufido a modo de risa ante el comentario.

—¿Entonces…?

Levi chasqueó la lengua antes de responder.

—Eres una verdadera molestia cuando te pones así.

—Soy consciente de ello.

Levi levantó la mano para tomar el collar esmeralda de Erwin y llevarlo consigo. Si bien, hacerlo en el cuarto del mayor era ya una costumbre, en esos momentos deseaba gozar de una mayor privacidad, y su cuarto tenía una lejanía relativamente mayor respecto a las habitaciones de los demás.

La noche resaltaba con una serenidad prodigiosa. Disponían de, al menos, tres días libres antes de la próxima expedición. Podían hacerlo más duradero en esta ocasión.

En el tranquilo andar hacia su recámara, Erwin rompió el mutismo.

—¿Te gustaría que te pidiera matrimonio con un anillo?

—Como sigas con eso, te arrancaré la lengua.

—Voy en serio.

Levi chasqueó la lengua con fastidio antes de responder.

—No uso anillos. Dame algo más práctico si tienes ganas de derrochar tu paga.

—Hm. —Hizo una pausa para evaluar algo que Levi considerara «práctico»—. Un pañuelo sería muy simple, ¿no crees?

En esta ocasión, Levi no respondió.

«¿Acaso fue demasiado?» Erwin se dijo para sus adentros. Lo más probable es que así fuera, podía notar cómo la mano libre de Levi se había vuelto un puño. Seguro que, si seguía hablando, no dudaría en cerrarle la boca de una forma práctica, aunque poco amable.

Una venita de molestia adornó una de las sienes de Ackerman. Sabía de sobra que Erwin sí hablaba en serio, pero también se estaba divirtiendo (muy para sus adentros). ¡Como si no lo conociera!

Al llegar a la habitación, Erwin notó que Levi no había soltado su collar, así que tuvo una gran idea.

«Un collar entonces». No se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Ya imaginaba la clase de reacción que tendría el otro. «Uno de un peculiar color esmeralda».

Aunque la respuesta de Levi siempre fuera la misma ante la propuesta de Erwin, ambos sabían que la realidad era otra. No podían permitirse el volverse dependientes del otro por un vínculo afectivo, pero sabían de sobra que, si la situación fuera diferente, la respuesta lo sería de igual modo.

«Es una promesa, Levi. Mi última promesa».


End file.
